


This and That

by Geist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Furry, Kissing, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Snowballing, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: Another drabble collection to gradually fill up!





	This and That

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as 18+. Reader is of unspecified gender and has a penis.

Renamon had worn the tiniest string bikini to entice me to her, a couple of scraps of sky blue that covered the barest essentials. Not that I needed much enticing. The top was pretty useless by now, knocked askew in our embrace, her pink nipples jutting out, fat and erect, from the thin layer of white fur that encircled them and crept halfway up her areolae. 

She kneeled, I stood. Holding her tits in both paws, she'd squeezed them around my cock, my shaft passing under the strap between her bikini's cups. Now she jiggled them up and down, bouncing them in her three-fingered hands, and I was transfixed with bliss, enraptured. I held myself frozen, trembling, head turned up to the ceiling, heart hammering, my breaths coming in ragged gasps and mewls as she stroked my dick with her silken pelt and the hot, luscious, yielding flesh behind it. My sweat and precum were soaking into her fur, gradually replacing the 'shffshff' sound of her expert paizuri with a wetter, more organic sound.

She looked up at me, eyes with irises like blue ice chips glinting in the void of her black sclerae, but full of warmth for all that. Catching my gaze, she held it, keeping me staring down at her, hypnotised. She slowed her pace but started to roll her boobs more deeply over my dick, dragging them down far enough that my cockhead was just able to pop out between their tops. Periodically my hips bucked of their own accord, thrusting my prick up into the thick ruff that cascaded down her chest, burrowing into fur softer than the finest fleece. She smiled tolerantly, as much as her foxy face allowed her to, and craned her head down to lap at my cock, murmuring as she slurped up my pre. Letting herself drool into her cleavage, she added her saliva to the impromptu lube between her breasts. My prick slid against them ever more smoothly, and she rubbed me faster still. 

I was whimpering, right on the edge of climax but unwilling to end this delight. I alternated between awkward, trembling thrusts, tit-fucking Renamon as hard as I dared without hurting her, and stolid stillness while she rolled her boobs around my cock and drew out my bliss until I was begging for release. She used her tongue and her mouth, enveloping my glans, holding me with her teeth just pricking around its fleshy ridge, before she let me go and bounced her tits over my shaft again. 

I was in her mouth when I came. Renamon murmured around my pulsing cock, catching my load on her tongue. My limbs twitched fitfully, my nerves not quite my own, hijacked as my orgasm thundered up through me, setting me screaming. Liquid heat flowed from my balls and my dick, into her, draining me until I was empty. Carefully, she pulled away from me, opened her mouth. I saw my cum glimmering in the red, saliva-hung cavern of her maw, her tongue swirling it around.

My legs gave out from under me. My detumescing cock slipped from her breasts, and I fell upon Renamon, the two of us tumbling down, my lips finding her non-lips. She used her thick, mobile tongue to push my own seed into my own mouth and I took it gratefully, like a sacrament, tasting its salt before I swallowed it down. My hands alighted on the violet futatsudomoe symbols that marked her thighs, and I held her solid, warm body to me. Kissing, whispering, listening to her whisper to me, we waited. My prick dried against her fur, hardened inexorably, and soon, we began again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and thanks to the person whose conversations with me inspired this! You can find me at:  
> twitter.com/GeistyGeist  
> geistygeist.tumblr.com (for what it's worth)


End file.
